


Soliloquy

by CadetDru



Series: Cellular [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully talks as Mulder sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

Mulder, are you awake?

Guess not. 

Good; you need to sleep. And you need proper medical treatment. I can't do everything for you. 

There's got to be a blanket somewhere. You're so cold. And I'm hot, so the sweatshirt goes on you and not me. And there's the blanket. 

Dropping body temperature aside, you're not a vampire. Even if they were real-- which they are not, and even you can't believe that-- you couldn't be a vampire. You couldn't be anything but Mulder. You could be Fox, to me, if you'd let me. But you scolded me out of that ages ago. You were right to, there's something about that name that doesn't suit you. 

You look so different when you're asleep. Vulnerable. Relaxed. Human. 

I can't have a normal life any more, and I don't want it. You've done that to me. It's just this fact of my life. 

We're lost in the darkness together. And I can't be tender with you. Can't stroke your hair, your face. Can't say the words to convince you that everything will be all right. But tonight, I can. The rules are off. 

I will follow you to Hell and back if only to make sure you do come back. I will fight your darkness if I have to, if it's possible. I would do so much for you, and I have, and I will again. 

I won't say I love you. Not even now. You might remember. I will say that I will protect you. You were right to call me. I'll come for you when you need me. 

If you died in your sleep right now, what would that mean? For you, I think it would be release-- death would mean no more rules of life, no more social contract. Not that you've ever really followed those rules. 

I am yours as you are mine, belonging completely and utterly to one another. We've never talked about it, never even really touched on it since I got my tattoo and the world fell out from beneath me. There's never been a spoken agreement of what this means, not even a discussion. That's the way life is.

If you die right now, I'd go back to my life. Rebuild and move on. If I died...what would you do? 

You called me here, to kill or cure. To join you? To be immortal with you, to continue forever in this dance of death and life? Did you want to share this experience with me?

What if you're right? What if, in the world you live in, the reality you've created for yourself, your belief system.... What if you really are turning into a vampire, undergoing a cellular transformation? What does that mean? 

Do I, will I have to kill you? Does it have to be a stake to the heart? Will you need blood from the bat that bit you before you can get to that point? Will you just waste away without it? Will the bat transform into a human form, come here to complete the ritual? 

Are you ever going to wake up?


End file.
